


My Desires, They Echo in Your Heart

by Canarianyellow



Series: The One Where Will Has a Twin [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot of murder, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I do what I want, I'm bad at writing okay, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Ornitholigy, Possibly OOC, Science, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, Will Get Your Shit Together, Will has a twin, Will is a Mess, i'm bad at writing murder scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarianyellow/pseuds/Canarianyellow
Summary: “I have a mirror-A mirror just for me.A mirror with curls like mineAnd eyes as blue as the sea.”To be born a twin is a blessing and a curse- it is equally terrifying and comforting to look into a pair of eyes and see yourself looking back.





	1. Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> MAN has this been a long-time in the making. I have been literally sitting on this for so long and been just too lazy to actually write it out.  
> I'm fascinated by the idea of Will having a sibling- even more so of that sibling being his twin. With a mind like his, just imagining what it would have been like having someone to rely on whilst growing up would have had just a huge impact. Like!!!! I think about this a lot.  
> And then I made Skylar Graham- my wonderful, completely self-indulgent character that I am going to love and adore for all eternity.

_ “I have a mirror-  _

_ A mirror just for me.  _

_ A mirror with curls like mine  _

_ And eyes as blue as the sea.”  _

___ \- “Mirror”  _ _ _

* * *

 

Skylar and William Graham were born at 1:33 am on January 30th in small town Louisiana, crying and screaming one after the other. Two healthy babies, a boy and a girl. It was considered the happiest day of their parents’ lives. The Grahams loved their children, a beautiful little girl with eyes like the sky and a sweet boy with dark curls. Will and Sky, two little angels. 

It was immediately apparent, from the moment they came home, that the children were unique. Skylar, always staring off in silence, was the quickest learner. She picked up on everything quickly, curious eyes not letting a little detail go unnoticed. She was was a thoughtful child, always in her head as she played and imagined. Numbers came easily to her. She smiled when someone praised her, as if she already knew how brilliant she really was. 

Will was a little sponge, absorbing everything around him. He had a knack for puzzles and patterns. His eyes shone with such understanding of everything and everyone. He smiled when someone smiled. He copied everyone, as if it was instinctive. If Skylar was crying, so was Will. If Skylar was happy, so was Will. He was like a mirror; first with his sister, and later with their parents. Two little geniuses, they called them. Their brilliant little toddlers. 

Joy couldn’t be kept, though. Mr. Graham was laid off; Mrs. Graham was becoming antsy with staying home with the children all day. The two children, now 3 years old, stared at them as if they knew just what their parents were thinking. Will became more quiet, as their father did the same. Skylar didn’t try to fill the silence. She watched with dull, blue eyes. She always watched. 

They wondered, later, if the silence was the final straw for their increasingly tense mother. She stayed away from home more often as the children began preschool. She came home silent and stressed as she made passive remarks at Mr. Graham, complaining offhandedly about the mess around the house and the increasing number of bottles in the trash. All the while, the two continued to watch in silence. 

Sometimes they’d whisper, late at night when neither could sleep. Skylar would slip into bed beside her brother, eyes staring into his in the dark. They’d wonder about the future, what was going to happen. If this was going to be forever. They were five now; two years had passed in near silence. 

“... I think mom’s gonna leave.” He whispered once, eyes staring back into hers as if he  _ knew _ something. 

“Do you really think so?” She asked softly. He nodded his head against the pillow, curled up with unshed tears in his eyes. “You’re always right.” She murmured, eyes downcast. 

Two weeks later, a note left on the dining room kitchen, their father crying into a bottle of whiskey; they weren’t surprised to see her gone. She’d left for good. They’d never see her again. Five years old and all they had was a drunk father now. Growing up was re quired then; they couldn’t be children anymore. 

They’re five when they learn to help their father into bed, to clean up the vomit in the kitchen, to take out the trash bag full of bottles of whiskey and beer. They say nothing when they show up to school late after getting themselves out of bed and ready for school. They take the bus- the driver doesn’t charge them ever. 

There are good days still; days when he’s sober enough to be a good dad, but they’re few and far between. 

* * *

 

They move around a lot after that. Their father starts taking on odd jobs, moving them all over Louisiana. They start elementary in New Orleans, end it in Ruston. There was a town between, but it only lasts two months. They’re eleven, spending the summer before sixth grade at the local library and wandering. 

Will learns about boat motors from their father. He says every man should know how to fix these things. He agrees how to learn just to save his father’s feelings. He likes it well enough- an motor isn’t far off from a giant puzzle. He likes learning how to pull one apart and put it back together, good as new. Their father smiles at him on those days together. It’s the longest he’s been sober, when they’re in Ruston. 

They never talk about his outbursts at school, what his previous teachers have called an “overactive imagination”. Will wonders if he’s just trying to ignore it, trying to make himself believe his son is perfectly normal. Some have been urging Will to see a counselor, and he wonders if their father has ever thought of doing it. 

Skylar starts reading everything she can get her hands on. She gets a library card, and checks out as many books as she can: always nonfiction, always something far beyond her grade level. She moves from subject to subject, often lingering on the books about animals. She grows a fondness for birds and anatomy. “A little Genius” their father calls her, smiling as she reads beside them in the shed. She smiles in return. Will thinks its forced, but he says nothing. 

The teachers call her a genius as well; far too advanced for her grade, they say. They insist she get an iq test, something to show how brilliant she is. Their father ignores that too, and the brunette seems grateful for that. “I don’t want to be amazing. I just want my books.” She told Will one night, hands curled around an old copy of War and Peace. 

For their twelfth birthday, she gets a camera and he gets a journal. “It’s something you could do together” is their father’s excuse. “Take photos and, I don’ know, write about them.” He shrugs, already knowing it’s a half thought-out plan from a man who barely knows his children. 

They do go people watching, though, and Skylar takes as many photos as the little camera will hold. She fills the entire thing with photos of people, and she smiles as she looks at them. Will hardly uses the journal, but eventually it fills up. It’s mostly schoolwork, but somehow his own observations of people cover the pages as well. He’s getting better at it, at naming the emotions on another person’s face. Their father nevers asks about the presents. Will thinks he’s afraid to ask if they threw them out. 

When money is short, he takes them fishing. He teaches them to make lures and to cast a line. For once, Skylar struggles where Will excels. Her patience is short, and she decides quickly that waiting for the food to come to her isn’t something she likes. Will, though, catches on quickly. He casts as if he’s been doing it for years; there’s no hesitation in his line, his lures are the crude makings of a child but they speak volumes on how much he comes to enjoy fishing. It becomes another pass time Will and their father share. They could sit in silence for hours by the creek, leisurely throwing fishing lines and waiting for a bite. 

They both, though, become fascinated when shown how to gut a fish. Their eyes, pale and blue, watch with interest and bated breaths. Skylar’s eyes linger on the blood, on the ease of carving the bones and insides from the meat. Will finds himself equally fascinated, but his eyes drift to his sister as they learn. Her face quirks into a small smile. She looks at him too, and she knows he knows. They’re both wondering the same question, neither voicing it in front of their father. 

They wonder, silently and in agreeance, what it would be like to gut something bigger than a trout. 

* * *

 

They’re in Baton Rouge, thirteen and spending the last days of summer beside the creek with a fishing pole and anatomy books. They’re silent, both happy with their own little worlds and imaginations. There’s birds singing and the rushing of water in the background, lulling everything into a sense of peace. Her camera’s beside her, Will’s now-worn journal rested against it. 

The day is bright, with the hot sun beating down and barely a breeze blowing through the trees as they work in comfortable silence. It was a normal, quiet day. 

Sky looks up from her pages suddenly, pale blue eyes staring at her twin with contemplation. “Will?” She calls.

He immediately looks up, locking eyes with her in an instant. There’s a look in her gaze, hands steady and sure as she stares at him. The book slowly closes on her lap. Her brown curls are tied away from her face as she watches him. Without saying a word, he has a sinking feeling about what she’s about to say. “What?” He asks slowly, cautiously. He swallows thickly as he waits for her reply. 

Her breath is slow and steady, eyes wide with something Will can’t place. He has no words for the look of pure, raw  _ something _ in that gaze. “Will.” She starts, voice low and soft. “Will, I want to kill someone.”

Later, Will realized what that  _ something  _ in her eyes was. The malicious, narrow glint to her gaze as she stared at him with eyes the same colours as his own. 

It was  _ hunger _ in her eyes. 


	2. My Sister, the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do, if your sister killed a man? 
> 
> Would you turn a blind eye, or help her hide the body? How far would you go for your family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two bitch wow I did it. I actually coherently made a second chapter.  
> I'm really liking my once-a-week schedule because it doesn't stress me out and when in doubt I can just post something dumb.

 

_“Dearest sister,_

_Do your eyes reflect_

_The evil inside of me,_

_Or do they shine light_

_On the devil inside of yours?”_

__\- My Sister, the Devil”_ _

 

 

They’re fifteen, in high school, living in Lafayette. Neither have mentioned what Skylar said that day by the creek. Will knows she meant it and that should be a terrifying thought. But the thing that scared him the most, Will thinks, is how unafraid he really was. She’s his sister; he’d be there for her, no matter what. In his mind, he’s already thought of alibis and how to hide a body for her. In his mind, he’s already thought of killing _for_ her.

When it finally happens, their father is drunkenly asleep in the living room. He hears her climb out of her bed, his eyes open wide as she leaves the room in dark clothes and plastic bags. Briefly, their eyes meet, but neither says a word. He doesn’t follow her. They both know what she’s going to do, and Will can’t find it in him to say or do anything.

She took the car; neither had a permit, but Mr. Graham had made sure they knew how to drive. He listens to it pull away from the house, the soft rumbling of the old truck sounding so much louder in the dead of night. He can’t sleep after that. He lies awake in bed, counting the minutes away. He knows what she wants to do. He wonders if it’ll actually happen.

Two hours pass, then three. The clock says it’s nearly 4 now. The sun will be up in a couple of hours. He hears the truck pulling into the garage. He doesn’t hesitate in getting up, hurrying down the stairs to meet her. Their father is still passed out on the couch; he hasn’t stirred all night. He thinks that’s what made her decide to do this tonight.

There’s a bloodied tarp in the truck bed, but no body. He’s briefly relieved about that; no body means no connection. He briefly wondered what she did with them, how she chose to end his life. He’s sure it’s a man; he can’t imagine her finding a reason to kill a woman yet.

She exited the truck slowly, eyes locking with Will’s. A small, genuine smile was on her lips. The leather gloves in her hands are covered in blood. There’s red on her face, nearly black in the dark light of the garage. Will can’t deny she looked in her element like this; she’s never looked more at ease than in that moment.

“It was easier than I thought…” She whispered. Her smile grew, pale eyes staring into her twin’s. “He was easier to catch than fish.”

Will nearly snorted at that, staring at her incredulously. Of course she liked this better than fishing, he thought. She was a natural, impatient predator.

“What did you do?” He asked softly.

“He was a drunk pervert at a bar- I picked someone no one would notice gone for a while.” She answered.

He could see it in his mind as he stared at his sister. She’d have waited beside the truck outside the seediest bar she could find. There wasn’t any intricate way she’d chosen her victim; she wasn’t good enough yet, she couldn’t afford a pattern. She slit his throat in the back of the secluded parking lot, on the edge of the woods and blocked from view by the truck. She kept cutting until she had her fill. The blood was from her knife, lying atop the plastic tarp.  He swallowed thickly, eyes locked on the truck bed.

“No souvenirs?” He asks softly. He’s aware his voice is shaking, but she chooses to ignore it.

“No, I didn’t want to risk it...” She mused, “I don’t think I’m good enough for that yet.”

He nodded, not knowing what else to do. His hands felt sweaty. His sister just killed a man and he felt oddly fine with that. It made him feel guilty, almost, how fine he was with the blood on her and the body parts in the truck bed. “Are… Are you going to do it again?”

She blinked, her smile falling the slightest bit. She stared at him as if the answer should be obvious. “I want to.” She answered. “Would you try to stop me if I did?”

The question is cautious. The light in her eyes isn’t full of glee anymore. She watches her brother carefully, assessing. For a split second, Will wondered what she’d do if he said yes. He looks at his twin, brown curls nearly as dark as his own. The same shade of blue stared back at him; they both had their father’s eyes. He wondered what she would say, if their roles were reverse; if he was the one craving murder.

“No.” His voice was barely above a whisper. His hands had stopped shaking.

Immediately, her smile returns brightly. She’s so trusting of him, not a flicker of doubt in her blue gaze. She steps forward, holding her arms out before catching herself. “Oh.” She laughed lightly, “I’m still covered in blood.” She shook her head and sighed, “Gotta get cleaned up and stuff.” She started pulling the plastic coat off, “Do you think I could just throw this away?” She asked.

“Recycle it.” He said automatically, watching with something akin to curiosity. She hummed and nodded in agreement. She turned to the bed of the truck and got to work moving and grabbing things. He watched her in silence.

When everything is said and done, the tarp thrown out and the blood washed away, they both retreat to their room without another word. Will climbs back into his bed, mind swimming with thoughts and images of what he’d seen in the garage. By now, its nearly six and the sun is just starting to rise. He hears the shower. He rolls over and stares at the bedroom door, listening to the sound of running water. Oddly, it’s comforting. They did this every day; Skylar took a shower at six, whether it was during the school year or summer.

He felt his eyes slipping close again and let himself before lulled back to sleep as if it was any other day; as if his twin sister didn’t just kill a man. He didn’t dream, and for that he was grateful.

* * *

Junior years was the worst for Will. They left Lafayette just months after Skylar killed a man- their dad said he found a job in Shreveport. “I have a good feeling about this one” he told them. Neither truly believed him, but neither spoke out about it either.

They’d seen the news report on a body found in the woods next to a bar- Skylar had a small smile the entire time. Will knew immediately that it was her. No one looked their way, though. No one asked about them. It was some random stabbing at a bar- there wasn’t any serious digging for a culprit. They’re safe for now, he thinks. And two months later they’re leaving, just as their freshman year of high school is ending.

Skylar graduated early. By the second semester, she’s taking more classes at the local college than in high school. “She’s brilliant” the teachers boasted. “That girl is going places” they said. Skylar always frowned at their praise; she found it rude.

For the first time since they were born, the two aren’t together. Skylar is in advanced classes, feigning a confident persona as she breezes through her first year of college. By senior year, Will has no doubt she’ll be finishing her associate’s degree. He tries not to be bitter about it.

The teachers ask if he’s jealous of his sister; he hated that question probably most about school in Shreveport. He’s proud of his sister. He’s glad she’s succeeding. He couldn’t help feeling left behind, though. With Skylar by his side, the teachers at least tried to hide what they said about him. He could read it on their faces clear as day, but actually hearing it was an entirely different matter.

They asked him if anything was wrong at home. Shreveport was a small town: everyone knew everyone and Will hated it. They wondered out loud if he had autism. They gave him appeasing smiles, as if handling something fragile and sensitive. He knew the few times they’ve met Mr. Graham that they’ve urged seeing a counselor. He starts to think they’re right. He wonders if there’s something wrong with him.

“Sky?” He asked one day, sitting beside the river in a little park. Skylar had her back against his, snapping photos of people walking past. She hums in acknowledgement, prompting him on. “Do you think there’s… Something wrong with me?”

She didn’t answer right away. Her camera slowly lowered to her side before settling in the dirt and grass. She put more weight against her brother and sighed. “... Probably.” She said finally, voice low and steady as she turned her head to glance at Will. “I think, in this family, it was impossible not to have something wrong.”

He huffed out a short laugh at that, agreeing wholeheartedly. He took a deep breath, letting his head fall back onto her shoulder. “Is that a bad thing?”

She hummed, mulling over his question. She turned to face him slightly, smiling. “No.” She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She took a deep breath, staring at him with calm eyes.

After a long, comfortable silence, she opened her mouth again. “You feel so much that sometimes I wonder if it’ll suffocate you.” She said softly, “Is your head ever quiet?”

He blinked, blue eyes staring into matching ones. Slowly, he shook his head. “I… look at someone, and I know what they’re thinking- what they’re feeling.” He explained. “It feels like-like I’m not only one up there.”

She hummed, “Sounds intense.”

He huffed a small, non comical laugh. “It can be.” 

* * *

 Just before junior year ended, just before Skylar graduated, Will was woken up by the sound of her leaving the house. He sat up slowly just as she’s opening their bedroom door, features only just visible in the dark. He could make out her silhouette against the door frame, staring back at him.

“... Are you going to kill someone?” He asked slowly, his voice barely even a whisper.

She grinned, head tilting to one side as she took in the question. “Yes.” She answered. There’s a small pause, and Will wondered what else she had to say. When she finally opened her mouth again, the words catch him completely off guard.

“D you want to come with?” She asked. The question left him winded, as if all the air in his lungs was suddenly gone. He stared at her with now-wide eyes, completely awake and painfully aware of what she was asking. Did he want to kill with her? Did he want to watch her?

She stood patiently in the doorway, eyes never leaving his. He almost feels like this is a test- as if there’s a right answer to her offer. Her gaze is dark in the dim light- it’s a full moon tonight. He looks at the clock on the small dresser- it’s barely past 2. A perfect time. Most people are already home, and the ones that are still at the bars are drunk off their asses. If there was any time to do it, now would be it.

He swallows thickly, eyes fixing on his sister’s face. She’s calm, waiting for his reply with a light smile. There’s no wrong answer here. Staying or going, either way she would be doing this. It’s still a test, but not one he can get wrong. It’s an assessment more than anything. She knows him- she knows how much his eyes lingered on the blood that first night. She can see his own desires to hunt as well.

Briefly, he wondered if they were really his desires or if he was just projecting. The lines always blurred with Skylar- there was no escaping the echoes of always being at each other’s side. He wants to dismiss the thought, but it’s a logical one.

He whispered “No’, eyes still fixed on hers. He could feel his hand trembling. “No, I’m okay.” He answered softly and pushed the feeling of regret down.

Her head tilted to one side, her smile turning into one of amusement. “Okay.” She replied. She turns to leave the room and Will lies back down, turning his back to the closing door. He hears it softly click shut. Minutes passed and Will could hear the truck coming to life outside. He waited until the rumbling of the engine disappears down the street before closing his eyes.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep. He wakes hours later, though, to the sound of the shower. He jolted upwards, momentarily disoriented as he remembers what had happened just a few hours prior. He looked at the clock- it’s just past six. Skylar was showering at her normal time and that brought him a small sense of comfort. Nothing had gone wrong. Skylar was safe. _They_ were safe.


	3. How Well Do I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well can you know your reflection? How often can you stare at the mirror before something unrecognizable looks back? 
> 
> Childhood is quickly disappearing, leaving behind nothing but empty memories. College is on the horizon and days seem to be getting equally longer and faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello I am here.   
> Did I disappear? kind of. June is just one HECTIC time of the year for me- I had so many things happening and was away for most weekends so I never had the chance to upload. BUT!!!! It's July now so I should be back to our regularly programmed schedule.   
> This chapter might be a bit short- I have a rather major plot point coming up and I wanted something kind of filler-y before I got there, you know?

_ “The blood on your hands is red like fire- _

_ You glow in it’s flames. _

_ Your mask is cracked _

_ There is no ocean in your blue eyes.”  _

[ __ \- You _ _ ](https://canarianyellow.tumblr.com/post/175112751854/you)

 

 

It’s early summer when the letter came. It’d been two weeks since the night, but there was nothing in the news. She hid it well, somewhere down at a creek. It’d probably be another week before it was found. He didn’t ask who it was or how. She didn’t try to divulge any details. He could see it in her eyes, though. She was proud. It wasn’t a cocky pride, but it was confident. And then she received an acceptance letter- a full-ride scholarship to the Louisiana State University. 

By then she’d already gotten her associate’s degree on top of her high school diploma. She was gunning for a doctorate in wildlife biology- something she could take into ornithology or any number of national parks across the country. Will was proud of her- she’d found something she liked and wanted to pursue it. She could put her photography to good use and it distanced herself from suspicion. Researching animals was just far enough away from the typical career choices of serial killers, and Will knew she wasn’t giving that up. 

By the end of that summer, she was packed and all ready for the move to Baton Rouge. She’d gotten a dinky old truck as a celebration gift- it blew almost all of their savings but their father looked so happy to buy it for her. “My kids are the smartest people I know,” he’d said, “let me get you something nice for once.” 

And so, by the time senior year was here, Skylar was miles away and for the first time in Will’s life he was alone in a house with his father and no barrier between himself and the teachers at school. He hadn’t realized how much Skylar’s presence kept their comments at bay, but without her there it was as if they had free reign to speak their mind about him. Even in the few college courses he was taking, the professors would comment on how  _ interesting _ his mind was. The feeling of constantly being under a magnifying glass seemed to intensify without his sister there. He hated it. 

One night at dinner, their father finally said something about it. “Ya’ know… one o’ your teachers said somethin’ ‘bout seein’ a therapist.” He spoke gruffy, a can of beer in one hand. 

Will immediately clammed up and brushed the comment off. Neither said another thing about it, but it stayed in the back of Will’s mind constantly. Maybe that was what inevitably started the two to drift apart more wholly. Will spoke less to him and never about what was really on his mind, and he never pried for details. Will knew he was at least guilty about even thinking about sending one of his children to a psychologist- he wanted to think his kids were just geniuses. He didn’t want to think of the possibility of anything wrong with them. Will could see it clear as day on his face. It was the reason he’d stopped looking at his father in the eyes- the guilt of it all was too much. It seeped out of every pore and polluted everything he said. 

Skylar asked if he wanted to come with her- he could have easily finished high school in Baton Rouge and then attended LSU with her. He’d said no, though. He wanted to go back to New Orleans. He’d already gotten scholarship offers from one of the universities there. He could practically hear Skylar’s smile when he told her. 

They’d made it routine ever since she’d gone off to college. Skylar would call almost every night, say a few words with their father before spending hours on the phone with Will. She’d been ecstatic about him going to New Orleans. “Do you know what you want to study yet?” She’d asked. 

He hesitated to tell her. He knew what her immediate response to it would be. But it was his sister. He knew she would just as quickly accept as he did about her activities. “I was thinking of something with forensics… Maybe become a detective.” 

The line went silent for a few agonizing seconds after he said that. He could hear his heartbeat in his chest, and he could swear he could hear hers as well. Finally, there was a slow breath before Skylar replied. “Is that what you really want, Will?” She asked. 

He licked his lips, looking down at his feet. “Yeah, it really is.” He answered. “I don’t- it’s not because of you- or, or  _ for  _ you-” 

“It’s okay, Will.” She cut him off, laughing slightly at his rambling. “You don’t gotta justify anything with me.” 

He smiled into the phone, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “Thanks.” he said quietly. 

“Don’t thank me, Will. I’m being completely selfish.” She teased, “If you’re a cop, you’re gonna be my new alibi.” 

* * *

 

Age 19, just before Will’s graduation, Skylar called in the middle of the night. He’d been dead asleep for once, not dreaming about anything. Their father was passed out on the couch when the phone rang, chiming loudly through the whole house. He groaned into his pillow, rolling over to glare at the clock. It was just past two. 

His eyes shot open with awareness as he realized what was happening. A million thoughts rushed through his head in an instant as he rushed into the hall to answer- he knew it could only be one person calling this late. His mind filled with ideas of Skylar in trouble, or she’d been caught, or dozens of other terrible ideas. 

“Hello?” He said immediately, snapping the phone to his ear. He was panting slightly as he stared at the landline. 

“Will?” She said in a rush into the phone. “I’m sorry for calling so late, but I’m having a little crisis and-” 

“I don’t care, Sky, what’s wrong?” He interrupted, “Are you okay?” 

“No- mean-” She took a deep breath, “I’m fine, no one’s caught me. It doesn’t have anything to do with that.” She amended. “I just… I think I might be gay and I always talk to  _ you  _ about what I’m feeling and I wasn’t really thinking about how  _ late  _ it is…” 

He stared at the landline blankly, blinking as he processed her words with his half-awake brain. “... You think you’re gay.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a slow breath. “And you decided  _ two am  _ was the perfect time to come to this revelation.” 

“Um… Yes.” She laughed awkwardly, “Don’t be mad?” 

“I’m not-” He started before pausing, groaning. “Okay, I’m kind of mad. Do you know what my brain thinks about when you call so late at night?” She simply hummed in response, keeping quiet. “Just… Please leave your crises for daylight hours please.” 

“No promises, we both know I’m a night owl.” She said lightly, and Will couldn’t help smiling. 

There was a pause, both staying comfortably silent. Will finally huffed out a small laugh, “So,” He prompted, “Why do you think you’re gay?” 

She laughed into the phone, “I, uh, kinda met this  _ girl  _ last night.” She started awkwardly. “And I mean, I  _ was _ there just to find someone to kill, but then she started chatting me up in the parking lot and then she kissed me and… Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m gay.” 

He snorted, leaning against the wall as he listened. Leave it to Skylar to find someone while out hunting. “Well, good for you I guess. Are you going to see her again?” 

“Um… No.” She hummed. “I kind of… had to kill her.” 

He blinked, mouth agape. “You-” 

“Well I wasn’t gonna just  _ not  _ find someone to kill, even if I met a hot girl, you know?” She rambled, “But then she walked in on me  _ doing  _ the killing, so one ended up being  _ two.”  _

He felt like almost hitting his head against the wall, his hand gripping the phone until his knuckles were white. “So you were caught.” 

“Yeah, but I took care of it, so no harm done. Everyone has a few hiccups on the road to perfection, right?” Her tone was light, trying to placate him. 

“I don’t think that counts for serial killers.” Will countered, “Hiccups usually mean imprisonment.” 

She snorted loudly, giggles bubbling out of her. “That’s true!” She laughed, “But I’m all fine, I’m just having a minor gay panic.” 

He hummed, nodding his head. He could deal with that- he was still in high school, he’d seen plenty of panics and crises like this- no one talked about it, but he could see it clear as day on some of the people. Sida glances to friends, lingering stares and longing gazes. It was obvious to him. In a large building full of teenagers, it was inevitable. College was no better. 

He remembered his dad calling him a late bloomer once, when he said there was no one at school that he liked. Will had been lying at the time, though. He’d noticed some girls, even attempted to ask a couple out. He was the weird kid at school, though, and eventually he decided it was just too much of a hassle to try to have a normal high school experience. Being around people was stressful enough for him, he didn’t want to imagine being in a relationship with anyone. 

Skylar was popular, though. He knows for a fact five people had asked her to prom in their junior year. She’d rejected them all and stayed home with him, however. Maybe he should have seen this revelation coming- it seemed almost obvious now. 

“I feel like I should have… seen this coming or something.” He said softly, rubbing a hand over his face. He still felt exhausted. “We’re twins, aren’t we?” 

She laughed softly, “Maybe.” She replied, “I didn’t even see it coming, though.” She countered. “I don’t think you can know something that even  _ I _ didn’t know. You’re not that good yet.” 

He laughed, letting the “yet” go in favour of continuing to talk to his sister about lighter topics. She asked him how senior year was going, and he’d ask her about college. Sensitive subjects were easily avoided, and both found themselves laughing as they recalled the days since their last phone call. They spoke about their classes and their differing approaches to studying. Skylar loved to put off homework until the morning of- Will would scold her, but there was no heat in his words. 

It was easy. They could talk like this for hours and never run out of things to say. Maybe it was because they had always been each other’s best friends from day one, or maybe it was just the by-product of no longer being constantly at each other’s sides. There was a comfort there that was hard to replicate- neither had to hide what they were feeling. Will could voice his annoyance at every teacher at school, Skylar could rant about the rude big-city boys. They could talk about the future without worry. 

He briefly wondered if this ease was always going to be there, or if there’d come a day when there was something he couldn’t tell her- or  _ wouldn’t  _ tell her. The two had always been transparent with each other- Skylar especially. She hadn’t hesitated in telling him anything, even the worst parts. She’d shared everything with him, and he’d tried to do the same. Sometimes he wondered if he knew her  _ too  _ well. They were the only twins at school, he had no one to compare their closeness to. Was it a by-product of being neglected? They’re practically raised themselves, after all. That alone required a lot more trust than most siblings had. They’d always shared a room before their senior year. The only places their father could afford were run down, 2-bedroom shacks. 

Skylar never said she minded their closeness, though. She was always perfectly happy to talk to Will for hours on whatever he was interested at the time, even if it was fishing. She bared everything to him, even now, and Will felt almost guilty that it was always her calling him and not the other way around. He’d always have the time for her, but his own thoughts made him hesitate to reach out with the same fervor as Skylar. He wondered if she noticed these things too, or if his imagination was running wild again. 

It was nearing 5 when his brain finally caught up with his body, reminding him just how little he’d slept. He let out a yawn, “Sky, I should… I should probably go.” 

“Huh? Oh.” She laughed, “Yeah, it’s pretty late now, huh? And I kept you up all night.” 

“There’s no school tomorrow, so I’m fine.” He explained, “But I am kind of falling asleep in the hallway.” He smiled. It was true, his legs suddenly incredibly heavy as exhaustion caught up with him. 

She laughed again, “Okay, I’ll let you go now.” She replied. “Talk to you later?” 

He nodded his head, knowing full well she couldn’t see it. “Talk to you later…” He echoed before hearing the line click dead. He set it back on the receiver and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Trudging back to his room, he collapsed onto his bed with his eyes already closed. He buries his head into the pillow and takes a deep breath. Sleep comes to him quickly. 

* * *

 

A few days later, there’s a story circulating on the news channels and local papers. “Two Bodies Found in the Mississippi River” is what the headlines read. A man and a woman, both found stabbed repeatedly and completely water-logged. He listens to the story being recalled on the TV with wide eyes, mouth agape. 

“That ain’t too far from where Sky is” he distantly hears their father say- and he’s right. The area the bodies were found was just a few miles out of Baton Rouge. And he knows immediately that she was the one to kill them. It has her written all over it, in his mind. No one else would think so, though. 

He wonders if that was why she’d called last night. Was he her alibi? Had she left the bodies somewhere obvious on purpose? Had last night really been a hiccup, or a test on how much she could get away with? He’d like to think he knows his sister, but at this moment his mind feels completely blank. Other victims of hers had been found, but they had all been careful. This… This didn’t feel careful at all. 

It almost felt like an organized mess. Just enough to look shoddy, but inevitably impossible to string together as a coherent case. It’s being ruled as a crime of passion, an in-the-moment kind of killing. Will knows better, though. She’d decided she was going to kill them the moment they looked at her. She’d set it up perfectly to have that girl walk in on her. It had been no accident- she’d left Will with just enough to piece the story together. 

He excused himself from the room quickly, covering his mouth to hide a smile. He almost felt like laughing- that call hadn’t been  _ random  _ at all. He had no doubt about her having a panic about being gay, but she could have waited until the morning. It’d been the perfect excuse, though. 

He called Skylar as soon as he reached the phone. She picked up on the second ring, already laughing. He forced his own down- they didn’t need their father asking what was so funny. “I’m your alibi, aren’t I?” he asked quietly, trying not to grin. 

She was still laughing, “You’re gonna be an amazing detective, Will!” 


	4. A Dog's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transition to college from high school is often considered one of the most challenging times for a young adult- for many, it not only means you're very far away from the only family you have, but it's also your first taste of freedom. Your first time being alone with your thoughts and your first time making conscious decisions for yourself. 
> 
> It can be terrifying and exhilarating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter! 4! I did it. This is kind of a filler chapter- I just really like writing Will in his adolescence and young adulthood, okay? I like building up his character from before he met Hannibal.   
> And hey, I did say this was gonna be a major slow-burn story.   
> And now Will's off to college :D!!!!   
> I like putting the socially awkward introverts with the loud, extroverted characters. It makes things fun for me.

_ “I find my home with you,  _

_ And you find a friend in me.  _

_ I find love with you,  _

_ And you find hope in me.  _

__ -"A Dog’s Best Friend”  _ _

* * *

 

Moving out of the house felt harder than it should have for Will. He could  _ feel  _ the sadness coming from his father- for the first time in years he was going to have an empty house. He didn’t want that. He was trying to look excited for Will, to act like a good father, but the overwhelming sense of  _ dread _ of being alone was drowning him. And it made Will feel guilty, despite having no regrets about getting out of a hopeless environment. 

Skylar had even come home for the summer to help him pack and “see their old man”. He knew she was lying through her teeth, despite the dazzling smile she offered their dad. If anyone was less remorseful than Will, it was Skylar. She was a better actor, though, and the gap between son and father was too big for him to try acting as if he’d call. 

She’s all smiles and excitement. For the most part, Will knows it’s genuine. She hadn’t visited for any holidays; it’d been nearly a year since she’d been back. She was happy to be around her brother again, eager to catch up. Will could understand the sentiment. Seeing Skylar again was like a reassurance that she was still okay- no one had found her. He hugged her when he saw her and laughed when she said she’s still taller. He immediately disagreed- they’d always been the same height. 

Skylar once again became a mediator between them, always ready with something to say as to not let a single awkward pause come between them. Will was thankful for it- he was going to hate having to live in a new city without her. He’d be living on campus with a roommate too. He hated the idea, but it was the best opportunity he was going to get right now. 

They have a quiet dinner the night before they leave with fish they’d caught on the river themselves. It might have been the most normal evening either twin had had in a very long time. Will hadn’t seen their father touch anything but water. He was sober that night. Will was grateful for at least that much. They talked and laughed like a normal family for once in their lives, with Skylar expertly steering the conversation away from any dangerous territory. Will couldn’t help his smile at the sight. He could still feel the guilt rolling off their dad, but it was quieted. He was trying, and maybe having no children in the house was the push he needed in the right direction. 

He catches his sister’s eyes- they mirror his own, blue looking into blue. They crinkle with a knowing smile and he can’t fight his own grin. Tonight was good. He felt more normal than he had in years. Tomorrow would be another story, but for now he wanted to savour this. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, listening to the quiet lull of his dad’s voice as he launched into a story from his childhood. It was always the same one about when he went boating out on the ocean with his grandpa- Will had it memorized by now. 

Later, well into the night when everyone slept, Skylar and Will climbed out onto the roof from their bedroom window. There weren’t any stars, but the moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Skylar smiled at him, “Excited to get out of here?” She whispered. 

He stared at his hands, idly brushing his thumbs against each other. He’d vaguely heard Skylar’s question, but replying had slipped his mind. His thoughts seemed to just drift with just the two of them there. Tomorrow he’d be miles away from here and on his own for the first time- no dad, and no sister. 

He wondered if he could cope with it, or if the lack of security would ruin him. He wondered what being left in a large city full of strangers will do to him. He stares blankly at his lap, idly folding his hands together. He wondered if it would help clear his head or make it worse- being away from Skylar definitely hadn’t shaking the guttural feeling he’d had on that first night, staring at the blood pooling in the back of the truck. He still had passing fantasies of being covered in blood, having it drip from his fingers. 

He could picture it so vividly, the blood on his hands. He could imagine a knife in his grip, and he could see himself plunging it into someone’s chest. It sent equal measures of fear and exhilaration down his spine. He could drown in it, if only he let himself. He remembered that second night, when Skylar offered him a taste of it. Part of him still wondered if he should have said yes, but part of him still screamed that killing wasn’t  _ him, _ that it was just a lingering echo of his sister’s desires. 

“Skylar…” He stared, catching her attention again. She snapped her head to look at, blinking as he looked up to meet her gaze. “How did you know, that you wanted-” He swallowed. 

“That I wanted to kill people?” She supplied, offering him a playful smile. He nodded his head mutely, not trusting his voice at that moment. She took a deep breath, turning her gaze back to the dark sky. “I dunno, it just… It was on my mind for a long while, and then one day I saw a story on TV.” She explained. “It was some story about a double homicide- they’d just caught the culprit.. And I just thought ‘If I did that, I wouldn’t get caught’.” 

“Pretty presumptuous of you.” He half-joked. 

She snorted, “Maybe.” She agreed easily, “But I haven’t yet, and I’ll be pretty proud of what I’ve accomplished even if they do. I’m up to eight now, did I tell you that?” She asked. 

He blinks, brows furrowing, “Eight? I’ve only heard about the four…” He frowns, trying to remember how many bodies he’d heard being found in the Baton Rouge area. 

“Two when I was still living with you and dad, two when I first got to college, the two that were found in the river, and two that haven’t been reported yet.” She grinned, crossing her arms. “I’m a little proud of the last ones- I don’t know if I want to hide the bodies or display them yet, but it’s good to have practice doing both.”

He nodded along with her, turning his gaze back to his lap. She leans forward slightly, staring at him with eyes that looked almost black in the dark. “Why?” She asked, “Have you been thinking about it?” 

His hands felt shaky, but looking at them he could tell they weren’t. They were as steady as ever, moving against each other slowly and calmly. “I…” He swallowed, trying to stall his answer. “I don’t know.” He laughed, but there was no humor behind it. “Sometimes… sometimes I can’t tell what  _ I’m _ thinking and what everyone  _ else _ is thinking.” 

She hummed, nodding her head as she waited for him to continue. He sighed, moving a hand to comb through his hair. “Do you remember when you asked me if I- if I wanted to come with you?” She made a soft sound of affirmation. “I wanted to say yes. I  _ really  _ wanted to say yes.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

He blinked, snapping his gaze up to look at her. Briefly, the simple question caught him off guard. He stared into her eyes, mind going blank for an answer. She watched him silently, face neutral. He opened his mouth to reply, not knowing what was going to come out of him. 

“If I ever kill someone…” He began, “... I want to be one hundred percent sure that it’s  _ me. _ ” 

She smiled, seeming satisfied with that answer. “Okay.” She said, turning to look back at the stars. Will felt like something had been lifted from his shoulders with that single word, as if it meant so much more. It was a reassurance almost- she’d be there no matter if he figured out his own mind or not. It didn’t matter to him if he killed or not- he was still her twin. He sighed and let his eyes slip close as he lay back on the rooftop.  

* * *

 

Will hated college, he surmised. Or more aptly, he hated his roommate and the people who swarmed him on orientation day, pushing flyers in his face and asking him to join their club. Everyone was talkative and everyone was using it as an excuse to drink and party- it was probably the first taste of freedom for a lot of the freshmen. His roommate was loud and nosy and wanted them to be best friends. 

“Dude, you’re sister is  _ hot _ .” He’d said on the first day, making Will cringe. He was like an open book; everything was in the open for him, as if he had nothing to hide. Everything Will could tell about him at a glance, he’d say out loud and it completely threw him off. He insisted roommates  _ had _ to be best friends and practically gave Will no say in the matter. Skylar just laughed it off when he’d told her, commenting that maybe it was a good chance to learn how to deal with people better. 

He wasn’t a partier, though, and Will appreciated that at the very least. His name was Dante, another student here on a scholarship. He didn’t drink, and boasted about being down to 2 cigarettes a day. He was very vocal about everything he was thinking, which was a breath of fresh air for Will but also one of the most annoying things he’d ever dealt with. He reminded Will of an animal, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. 

Classes were a mundane constant now. He didn’t share any classes with Dante, but they were in the same building. Dante was gunning for a degree in Forensic Science while Will had decided on Forensic Psychology. Dante insisted they ate lunch together- Will was almost glad to have someone so extroverted as his roommate. The man took Will out of his comfort zone but also never forced him to be social. He talked enough for the both of them, anyways. 

The teachers would praise his work, then turn around and reprimand him for never having input in class or asking questions. His test scores were at the top of the class, but everyone still told him he needed to put more work into classes. He hated it, but he said nothing. Dante said he should tell them to suck it. He was half tempted to do just that, but he’s pretty sure that would get him into trouble and he couldn’t afford that. 

By midterms, Will had fallen into a routine with everything. Wake up, go to class, lunch with Dante, more classes and then talk to Skylar while doing his homework until he inevitably had to sleep. If it was clear out, he’d go on a walk downtown. 

He’d just gotten to Main Street when he found the first dog, so small and shaking like a leaf. It looked half-starved and miserable, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and watching people walk past. It’s fur was a matted mess and Will honestly couldn’t tell what colour its fur was- he suspected that it had been white. There was no collar. He wasn’t sure what compelled him, but he found himself approaching the dog without thinking.

It looked like some kind of terrier- small and scruffy, even if it was hard to tell under the mess of fur and dirt. He reached out a hand, crouching down to let the dog sniff him. Its tail wagged weakly as it pressed its nose to his hand, bringing a smile to Will’s face. It was a sweet dog, looking at him as if he’d just given it the world. He slowly brought his other hand down on it’s head, petting it gently as he continued to smell and lick him. 

“You hungry?” He asked, earning a bright eyed stare at the dog seemed to shake with its tail wagging. It didn’t protest as he scooped it up into his hands. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you some food…” 

When he got home, Dante just stared with his mouth open as he set the dog down and let it wander cautiously around the room. Will shrugged as Dante looked from the dog to him, “... She was hungry.” He said simply, and Dante burst out in laughter.

“Fair enough, I guess.” He replied, shoulders shaking with his laughter. He bent down to pet the dog as Will moved to the kitchen to find something for her. “She’s gonna need a bath, too!” He called. 

“I know!” He replied, walking back in with a few slices of ham. “This is all we have right now.” he said gently, bending down beside her. She ate it happily, tail wagging. 

Dante grinned, standing beside them and leaning against the wall. “You know dogs aren’t allowed in the dorms, right?” 

“... Yeah.” He mumbled, frowning. He wanted to say screw the rules- she needed a home.

Dante sighed, dropping his arms in defeat. “If anyone asks, she’s mine, okay?” He pointed at Will as if he was reprimanding him, but there was no heat in his voice. He sighed dramatically, “But I don’t want her getting dirt all over the place, so you’re giving her a bath.” He left the room and Will felt his chest swell with elation. 

He smiled down at the dog, petting her as she finished the last of the ham. She looked at him with absolute adoration, bright eyed and tail wagging. “Looks like you’re staying.” He whispered as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. 

She stayed perfectly still has he poured warm water over her back and lathered her in soap. He’d have to get supplies later, if they were going to keep her. Dante watched from the door frame, grinning at them. Will had been right- she was white, even with her hair still slightly matted. 

“You gonna name her?” Dante asked. 

“I was thinking Lily.” He replied, glancing at the other man. 

Dante grinned, “Sounds good to me, she’s your dog.” He shifted his stance, looking at the two as he thought of something, “This isn’t gonna become a habit, is it? You picking up strays?” 

Will hesitated for a moment too long. Dante immediately snorted at his silence as if he already knew the answer. “It won’t be a habit.” He replied. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince- himself or his roommate. Either way, they both knew it was a lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's habit of picking up strays is finally showing- I was originally planning on having that as an aspect of his childhood, but I decided that the habit started later in life as a result of him growing up with a sibling.   
> Skylar likes dogs, but she's definitely a bird kind of person. She has quite a few photo albums full of shots she's taken of some very beautiful birds she's seen all over Louisiana.   
> Dante is kind a basic side character- he's very different from Will, but he also has a knack for reading people. He's very courteous and kind, despite his loud and abrasive attitude. 
> 
> Also!!! If any of you ever wonder about my writing process- I have updates and sneak peaks posted to my story on Instagram all the time!! I use the same name everywhere
> 
> @canarianyellow on Tumblr and Instagram and @canariany on Twitter. If you have questions, feedback or anything else, though, I'm most active on Instagram~


	5. Dead Man's Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's freshman year of college ends on a high note- with his sister finding her design. But, this is Will Graham and nothing ever stays good for him for very long. 
> 
> What would you do if someone you'd never dreamed of seeing again suddenly appears, looking to worm their way back into your life for their own gain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters!! And I broke 10k words :D!!!! 
> 
> This chapter is gonna bleed into the next one quite a bit- I guess it could be considered a cliffhanger??? I had a hard time tossing up if I wanted to just make this chapter extra long, or make it slightly shorter than usual and simply cut it into two chapters.   
> I ended up going with the latter- it just flowed better to me, you know? 
> 
> Skylar and Will are growing so fast :') I feel like a proud father.

_ “I hear the ticking, _

_ The tick-tick ticking _

_ Of a distant clock. _

_ I hear the clicking,  _

_ The click-click clicking _

_ Of the camera in my hands. _

_ I hear the heartbeat _

_ The thump-thump thumping  _

_ Of a dead man. _

_ The clock chimes, _

_ The camera put away. _

_ The heartbeat is cut short.”  _

___ \- Dead Man’s Clock _ _ _

* * *

 

They’re calling her  _ The Stalker of Baton Rouge  _ on the news. 

When he’d heard, his gut reaction was to feel sick. He stared at the screen with mild horror as a reporter explained the  _ disturbing _ murder scene that was found recently just outside of Baton Rouge- a man strung up in his own home, surrounded by photos of himself, all seemingly taken without his knowing. They wouldn’t go into detail, but Will could already picture it in his mind. The body would have been mutilated, blood pooling beneath him as he dangled from the ceiling. His gut was cut open and his insides were left to spill out. Nothing had been taken- no trophies. He hadn’t been anyone people would remember well while alive- Skylar had made sure of it. 

And he knew it was Skylar from the moment he’d heard. This was her design, her masterpiece. It was an amateur's work still, but she was gaining the confidence to have a signature. He should have expected the photos- it was so  _ her  _ and yet he doubted anyone would suspect her. The worry gnawed at him, though, as he stood to leave the room. 

“You okay, Will?” Dante asked, looking at him with concern. They’d been in the dorm commons when the news came on. “You look like you’re gonna be sick.” 

“My sister, she…” He swallowed, mind racking to answer him without giving anything away. 

“Oh,  _ shit _ , she lives in Baton Rouge doesn’t she?” He filled in for him, and all Will could do was nod. “Do you need to call her? You can use my phone.” 

“No...  No, I’ll use mine.” He answered quickly, “I’ll be right back.” He turned and left the room, glad when Dante didn’t follow him. He went to their room and grabbed his phone. 

She answered after the third ring. The other line was silent, but he knew she’s listening. He spoke before he could think, mouth faster than his mind. “Did he cry?” He blurted. 

He could imagine her smile as he hears a soft, breathy chuckle on the other line. “The entire time.” She replied quietly. 

She’s proud of this kill, of this  _ display  _ of hers. Will had already known that, but it was as if this was the final nail in the coffin for him. Maybe it’s a dangerous pride, but he can’t find the words to reprimand her. He could picture how  _ beautiful _ it’d look for her, to finally have an art form that felt  _ right _ to her. He didn’t want to ruin this moment for her by saying something unnecessary. 

“Are you going to do this again?” He asked instead. The shaking had calmed, his heartbeat slowing as he listened to Skylar’s breathing through the phone. 

“I want to.” She replied, and Will could remember the last time she’d said that. That first night, eyes wide with joy at her first kill. He’d said the same thing, and she’d replied the same way. He knew what she was going to ask him next. “Would you try to stop me if I did?” Her voice was slow, but there was no caution as she asked. 

Immediately, he knew the answer. There was no hesitance this time, no anxious feeling as he felt a smile tug at his lips. “No.” he answered. It was the easiest thing in the world to say in that moment. 

He heard her laugh on the other end- it was short and full of relief. She may have known what he was going to say, but it didn’t stop her from worrying. Both of them had a habit of clinging to “what if” scenarios. What if he’d said yes? What if this was the last straw for him? She’d probably had them on her mind ever since she’d created her design.

It wasn’t the last straw, though- and Will almost felt guilty about that fact. He wondered if she ever would cross a line he couldn’t condone. He wondered if he’d ever look at his sister and see a monster. 

There was a long moment of silence before she finally spoke up. "I gotta go- I have class in a couple minutes." 

"Call me later." He replied. 

She laughed. "Okay." 

And that was it. The conversation was over for now, both satisfied enough to hang up and continue with their day. Will still felt dazed, as if drifting in some kind of dream, but it was more real now that he'd heard her voice. She had found her signature- her  _ design _ \- and she would use it again. 

The next one was just over two weeks later in the middle of semester finals. It was another man, late sixties, found dead in his own bed surrounded by stalker-like photos of himself strung across the walls and ceiling. Will was beginning to wonder just when and how she had time for these- he doubted she was getting enough sleep.

By the third one, the news had taken to calling her  _ The Stalker of Baton Rouge _ . "I guess it works," Skylar said over the phone. "Kind of unimaginative, but I'm not really picky." 

Will held back a comment about serial killers not getting a say in what they were called- he knew she'd just ignore it in favour of continuing her rambling. 

With those 3 bodies, though, Will's freshman year of college was officially over. He passed all of his classes easily, though he knew one of the psychology teachers definitely wanted to flunk him for correcting him in class. It wasn't Will's fault the professor couldn't get his facts straight. He'd already registered for the summer semester, and Skylar was scheduled to visit a school in Vermont for her Master's degree in wildlife biology. He had no doubt she was gunning for doctorates.

It was going to be a quiet summer, Will hoped. Skylar said their dad was doing okay- he'd recently moved out of Shreveport. Will kept saying he'd call, but he never did and neither Skylar or their father pressed the issue. He knew Skylar wasn’t really invested in it; she kept in contact with him solely to appear more normal- if she could, Will had no doubt she’d cut all ties with him. So she didn’t ask if Will was going to call him, and she never mentioned if their dad asked about him- Will wondered if he ever did. 

Dante had left for the summer, too, leaving Will alone to find an apartment off campus to rent. He still had Lily, though. She'd whined when Dante tried to take her back home with him and Will easily accepted the dog's company. It'd be his first time living on his own with no one to share with but the little white dog. 

The calm of summer didn't last, though. When Skylar was supposed to be in Vermont, she called Will out of the blue one afternoon. 

"Have you checked your email?" She asked, and Will could  _ hear  _ the shakiness in her voice. She'd been startled by something. 

"No, why?" He asked. "Is everything okay?" 

There was silence for a moment, her breath the only thing he could hear. She let out a shaky sigh, humming as she decided what to say. "... No. I got an email from Mom this morning." She finally settled on and it was like ice going down Will's spine. 

He froze on the spot, brain wracking to comprehend what she'd just said. His grip loosened on the phone and he nearly dropped it before catching himself. "What…" He swallowed, "Why-"

"I don't know." Skylar replied, voice soft and still shaken. "She said something about catching up and wanting to be in my life again and I-" she cut herself off, sighing again. "I don't know if I trust that." 

He hummed, nodding his head. He felt almost numb to the words. It was surreal to say the least. Almost fifteen years later, and she's finally trying to reconnect? It all smelled like a scam. "I wouldn't trust that either." He muttered. 

"Just-" She took a deep breath, "Could you let me know if she tries to get in touch with you? Please?" He could imagine her rubbing her forehead, trying to stay calm as a headache formed. 

"Yeah…" He affirmed, running a hand through his curls. "Are you going to look into it?" He asked.  _ Are you going to reply?  _ He wanted to ask, but the words caught in his throat. 

"I don't know, maybe." There was a pause, neither finding anything to say. "I never…" She sighed again, sounding more frustrated now. "I never thought I'd ever have to deal with her." 

It was true- the two had never thought they'd hear from their mom after she left. It never crossed Will's mind that he'd ever go searching for her, let alone that she would go searching for  _ them.  _ But then, it wasn't necessarily  _ both  _ of them she contacted. He still needed to check his email, but something told him there wouldn't be anything. 

"Tell me-" He cleared his throat, forcing his voice to remain calm. "Tell me if you find out anything, okay?" 

"... Okay." She echoed, voice void of anything but worry. She didn't like not knowing, she didn't like having something happen that was out of her control. This entire thing had her on edge, as if it was leading to some kind of avalanche of bad events. 

Will couldn't exactly reassure her, though. Not with his own thoughts leading to similar conclusions. It felt too convenient, too planned. He'd seen it plenty of times- a parent trying to reconnect after their children are all grown and can give them money. It seemed to text-book, as if something out of a bad novel. It left a sour note in his mouth. He gripped the phone tightly in his hands and tried hard to not imagine what Skylar would do if his thoughts were correct- what  _ he  _ would do if they were correct. It wouldn’t be pretty, though; he knew that for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in seeing sneak-peaks, want to see my writing process, or want to have input on future chapters, follow me on Instagram @canarianyellow !!!! I'm always posting updates and such in my story, and it's where I'm most active if you have any questions or just want to talk!   
> I'm also on tumblr, but I am rarely on there these days sdhdfuiskjs-


	6. Bloody Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday, Will will look back on this year and wonder if it was all a dream- if really looked his sister in the eye and told her she did a good job killing their mother.   
> Will it make him sick to remember, will it make him feel guilty? Or will it be a fond memory, seeing that blinding smile on his twin's face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...... I'm back. lmao. 
> 
> And a new chapter!!!!! The last chapter I have planned before the Big Timeskip, actually!!!! After this, it's all downhill babey. And as such, anything else I write about their childhood or college years will be written individually and just put in the same series.

_ "Sister,  _

_ My sister, _

_ They always say _

_ Family don't end in blood.  _

_ But sister,  _

_ My sister,  _

_ I don't think we could end it  _

_ Any other way."  _

__ \- Bloody Family _ _

* * *

 

The summer ended uneventfully, with not another word coming from their mom. Skylar was still on edge, but she was determined to finish her final year of college in Louisiana. Will found nothing really changed for him, though. As he’d suspected, their mom hadn’t contacted him. Only his sister. And then the school year was kicking off, and Will was too preoccupied with his new course work to put much thought into her motives. It fell between the cracks, fading to an afterthought at the back of his mind. 

Dante had a new roommate now that Will was living off-campus. Dante said he’s some asshole, but Will never met him. They never went to Dante's place. The outspoken man still insisted on eating lunch with him and comes over regularly. He says it’s just to play with Lily, but they both know that’s a lie. Dante was his self-appointed best friend at that point. 

“ _ Someone _ has to make sure you actually eat instead of just drinking coffee.” He joked. Will appreciated him. He was pushy without actually pushing him. He let his mind relax- there was no guessing or assuming what Dante was thinking. He left everything in the open for Will. 

He’d asked, once, why he was so friendly. He made talking seem so  _ easy,  _ and Will didn’t know how. Dante just smiled and shrugged. 

“My brother is autistic.” He explained later. “Doesn’t get a lot of things, you know? ‘Was just easier to say everything out loud. Less confusion.” The explanation was short and awkward, but it somehow made Will relax just a little more. 

He smiled at his friend and let his shoulder bump into his just slightly. He didn’t say anything, but Dante seemed to appreciate the rare display of affection. For a man who talked constantly, it wasn't often he shared details. Will still didn't even know the name of his parents. Will didn't talk about his family either, though, so he couldn't very well say anything about it. It was just how they were- facts were freely given without the pressure to be open. 

The  _ Stalker _ only killed two more times by the time it was Thanksgiving- Will had joked that she must be having an off-day, but Skylar had that lilt in her voice that told Will her mind was just too preoccupied. The murders are just as brutal, leaving police still baffled, but Will could see clear as day that the passion was muddled. It was there, but it was as if her focus was split. 

"Is it school?" He asked her. He knew it wasn't, but he still felt the need to ask. It would be the  _ normal _ answer, wouldn't it?

"No." She said immediately. "No, school is fine, I'm acing all my classes." She sighed, "I just…"

She trailed off, but Will could fill in the blanks. He'd tried to push it to the back of his mind, but Skylar was obviously still hung up about it. "Is it Mom?" He ventured. 

There was a long pause, Skylar letting out a long breath as Will heard shuffling from the other side. "... Yeah. I answered her email." She said softly. He opened his mouth to ask what she'd said, but his sister was already continuing. "I said I didn't want anything to do with her, and she-" she huffed out a frustrated sigh, "She just replied with a  _ phone number _ , and said ' _ if you change your mind, I'll be in Baton Rouge for a few weeks.'"  _ Her voice cracked near the end, and Will felt a sharp pain in his chest. "She's  _ here _ , Will." 

His mouth went dry, jaw tensing as he gripped the phone. He hated hearing Skylar like this. She panicked under these kinds of situation, where her anger and fear were fighting for the forefront of her mind. "What are you going to do?" He ventured, voice hoarse and cautious. 

"Something stupid." She answered immediately. It was said with a tense sigh. 

He could feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Those two words- they scared him more than anything. "Something stupid" could mean being reckless, or worse. "Something stupid" could be a million different things, and Will wouldn't know what she'd chosen until it was over. He didn't want to think what the stupid "Something" could be, but he knew it was impossible to get out of his mind. 

She wanted to kill her- Will knew that much for sure. Her voice shook with a sense of rage he'd only heard when she spoke of truly rude people. People she wanted to gut. She was hesitating, though, and Will could only guess why. 

Maybe it was a lingering sense of family, but Will doubted that. It wasn't like her to care about family ties. He could still remember her eyes that first night, hopeful yet cautious and waiting for Will to say "no". He had no doubt that she'd do what she needed to continue doing what she enjoyed- even if it meant putting her twin brother out of the picture. She'd kill him in a heartbeat if it meant saving herself- even if she regretted it for the rest of her life, he knew she'd do it. 

If that wasn't it, though, he could only assume it was out of some worry for what  _ his _ reaction would be. She didn't know how he would respond to her actions. Skylar wouldn't hesitate like this typically- not unless it was someone she thought he'd see a problem with. It wasn't exactly a sense of approval she wanted, but it was close. Maybe she thought this was some kind of line she couldn't cross, or a line she didn't know if she  _ wanted _ to cross. 

But there was no line, and Will almost felt sick to his stomach at that realisation. He didn't  _ feel _ anything about this. It wasn't different than any of her other victims. He hadn't seen their mom since they were  _ four _ and maybe a part of him still resented her for it. He  _ wanted  _ to see her dead, strung up like a nameless victim. 

He swallowed thickly at the thought, mouth suddenly unbearably dry. "... Don't get caught." He finally whispered into the phone. It felt right to say it, but it left a bad taste in his mouth at the same time. He  _ should  _ feel guilty for this, but he doesn't and that just makes it worse. 

The tension left immediately, though, as he heard his sister laugh on the other side of the call. It was short and full of relief, as if she'd been holding her breath the entire time. It was comforting to hear- it reminded Will that this was still his  _ sister _ , no matter what she'd done. "I won't." She answered. 

* * *

 

He didn't ask when or how- he didn't want that knowledge on his conscience. She had seemed lighter, though, when the two had come home for Christmas. It was the compromise the two had agreed upon: she wouldn't make him come home for any other breaks if he came home for Christmas. She was smiling excitedly and talking up a storm when he'd come to get her from Baton Rouge. Their father had moved to St. Francisville, and they had decided Will would just pick her up on his way there. Neither said a word about Mom, not in the car and definitely not in front of their father. 

He looked better than the last time Will had seen him- three months clean, he'd said proudly. He'd been going to AA meetings on the weekends, trying to stay sober. Skylar had already known, but it was news to Will. He'd known the man was trying, but seeing it was really believing it. He looked… Lighter, somehow. Like the father Will could vaguely remember briefly from their childhood. 

He'd gotten a semi-stable job on the river. He was trying to get out there. Maybe it was because they didn't live with him any more, or maybe he'd realized how much he missed his own children growing up. It was an improvement either way, and Will couldn't help feeling a little proud of him. The gap between them was still vast, but it was smaller now. Manageable. 

He talked about making dinner for them when they got out of the old truck, his gruff voice full of something hopeful at having the two of them over for the whole break. Skylar laughed and followed him into the run-down house, immediately sliding back into the mould of a good-natured daughter. It was like a second skin for her at this point. 

Will just sighed and followed after with his own luggage, equally looking forward to and dreading the next two weeks. 

The first few days passed slowly with Will waking up late and staying up even later. It was calm. Their father still had work most days, leaving Skylar and him to lounge about the old house and just unwind. Neither had said a word about their mother yet. He didn't want to dwell on it, but he couldn't help himself with imaging if she'd done anything yet, and what she did if she had killed her. 

She would have been brutal, maybe she'd have even taunted their mother. She would make sure the woman knew exactly why this was happening. There would be a lot of crying, and Skylar would make sure it lasted for hours. It wasn't just another victim to her, it was intimate and personal. She'd carve her heart out and crush it, ripping her open until she choked on her own blood. And she'd do it all with a smile. 

Will could feel the lump in his throat at the thought of what Skylar could and  _ would _ do. It no longer made him feel sick to the stomach with worry, but he didn't think he'd ever stop worrying over his sister. She was impulsive and reckless, and it made Will's mind spin with worst-case-scenarios. He could lose her to her impulsive nature, and he didn't know what he'd do if that happened. If she was caught for killing their mother, what would he do to keep her safe? 

Skylar seemed calm, though, and Will wondered if she'd even done it. She was lying on the couch at 3 in the afternoon still in her pyjamas, completely carefree. It eased his mind just a little, seeing her so nonchalant. He stared at her from the kitchen as he made food, the question on the tip of his tongue. He could ask right now, it was perfect timing-  _ what did you do to Mom? _

He never had the chance to, though, as the phone began to ring. They both looked up, eyes snapping over to the black phone sitting on the kitchen counter. They stared at it for a split second, before turning their gaze onto each other. Will felt frozen as Skylar's face broke into a small smile, brow arched. She stood and walked to the phone, eyes never leaving Will. 

"Hello?" She answered, her voice putting on that innocent, southern lilt. "I'm sorry, Robert Graham isn't home right now. This is his daughter speaking." 

Will stepped closer, trying to catch the voice on the other end of the line, but he couldn't make out their words. Skylar listened patiently, arms crossing. She grinned at her brother, earning a small, annoyed glare. "My mom…?" She echoed, and Will sucked in a breath. "No, I- I haven't seen here in  _ years.  _ She- she tried getting in contact with me, but I- I refused." She was playing up the confusion. "Why? Did something happen to her?"

They both knew the answer already, and Will could feel his chest tighten as Skylar waited for the other person to finish speaking. " _ Dead…? _ What- she's- what do you mean  _ dead?"  _ She raised her voice, letting it crack near the end. "How-"

The other person cut her off. She was still smiling slightly as she looked at Will, and Will found himself smiling back despite himself. It was like a secret between the two, eyes locked as they stood in the little kitchen. "I…" She made a choking noise, feigning the grieving daughter as if she was made for the role- she  _ was  _ made for it. It was like a second skin for her by now.  "Do you- do you need anything from us? Do you know who did this?" 

She nodded her head, biting her lip to hide a smile. "Okay…" She said softly, "Okay, I can- I'll, I'll talk to my dad. Do you have a number I can call?" She asked, eyes looking up at Will again. He turned and immediately went to grab a pen and paper, hands shaking as he moved away. He handed them to her as she nodded head. "Okay… Okay, thank you." She mumbled as she wrote something down on the paper. "I'll… I'll have him call you when he gets home." She smiled, "Thank you…" She pulled the phone away and hung up. 

She took a deep breath after, staring down at the phone number in her hands. Slowly, her shoulders began to shake. A small chuckle slipped out, and Will could see the smile still on her face. She looked up at Will, at her brother, and laughed slightly at his tense face. "Was I believable?" 

He wanted to smile too, to echo her joy like he  _ always _ had, but in that very moment it felt impossible. He felt frozen, staring at his sister. He wasn't  _ angry _ \- he wasn't anything in that moment. It was almost like his brain was still trying to comprehend it all, trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together that was already finished. Their mother was dead- he knew this already. He'd known for weeks, since the first phone call. The police didn't suspect them, or at least he didn't think so. "Yeah," he said finally, "You did good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone so fucking long, but first I went to NDK in Denver, and then I was super sick! And then I had to catch up on all my other shit SINCE I was sick! 
> 
> And yes, I will be having a new upload schedule! Sundays instead of Saturdays- it just makes things easier for me, lmao. 
> 
> I was contemplating putting in the full explanation for what Skylar did to their mom, but I decided that if I was gonna do that, I wanted to make a separate story for it in Skylar's POV- would you all be interested in that? Let me know! 
> 
> This also ended up a lot more of a character study than I intended, but I like how I did it. Will monologuing is my favourite thing to write. He just thinks to much, sigh. Boy needs to get out of his own head sometimes. 
> 
> Since this is the last chapter before the Big Timeskip, I'm gonna remind people that this is a slooooow burn. Like y'all better be ready for a long wait. Furthermore, since I'm gonna be going into canon territory, I'm gonna say this as well: canon divergence is gonna be off the fucking walls. Major plot points will be here, but I'm serious when I say that Will growing up not as isolated from social interactions is gonna change a WHOLE lot. 
> 
> Finally, don't forget to follow me on instagram @canarianyellow if you have any questions or just want to talk! I always post updates, sneak peaks, and sometimes extra info on my story!

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters will probably be similar to this- fast paced and a lot of information. It'll slow down when I get to the actual meat of the fic, which is when the canon timeline starts actually being involved. For now, enjoy a bit of me Completely Making Up Will and Skylar's Childhood.


End file.
